Vegetto
]]}} }}Dragon Ball episode 66 |epithet = Dragon Ball episode 66 Dragon Ball chapter 23 |eng = Vegito Vegerot |group = fusion |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = Earth |race = Saiyan |birthday = |age = |status = Incapacitated |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = / |japanese = / |abridger = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = Gogeta |fusions = |manga debut = Volume #42, Chapter #504 |anime debut = DBZ268 |movie debut = |arc = Majin Bū Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Son Gokū * Vegeta |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Amazing Rush * Barrier * Big Bang Attack * Final Kamehameha * Final Flash * God Kamehameha * God Final Flash * Kamehameha * Ki Disruptor * Ki Saber * Kiai Cannon * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Savage Striker * Saiyan Beyond God * Scattering Finger Beam * Super Kamehameha * Super God Fist Attack * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan Blue * Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken * Teleportation |tools = * Potara }} is a Saiyan, who is the result of Son Gokū and Vegeta using Potara earrings to fuse into a singular being. His Metamoran Fusion counterpart is Gogeta. Personality Having been created with the Potara earrings from two equal beings, Vegetto is an entirely different being from both Gokū and Vegeta. Because he was created from them, his personality has traits of both Vegeta and Gokū and has also inherited their memories.Dragon Ball chapter 505, page 3 Despite being a fusion of both Gokū and Vegeta, Vegetto's personality appears to garner more of its strengths from the Vegeta-half. He has shown himself to be rude and arrogant in combat, proud of his power and prone to belittling opponents while winning a battle.Dragon Ball chapter 504, pages 7-11''Dragon Ball'' chapter 505, page 1Vegetto also possesses Vegeta's tendency for adding "Super" before his name, referring to himself as .Dragon Ball chapter 504, page 1 He has also inherited Gokū's love for his friends and family, prioritizing their rescue over immediately killing Majin Boo, even willingly letting himself be absorbed so that he could rescue them.Dragon Ball chapter 506, page 5 Much like Gokū, he also speaks in the dialect of Japanese. Vegetto is also a very intelligent and crafty individual, best shown while on the battlefield. He deliberately played on Bū's anger and insecurities, toying with the Majin and goading him into absorbing him, as well as being well aware of his his enemies' techniques work and how to counter them.Dragon Ball chapters 504-505 In his battle with Zamasu, it was revealed he is capable of being serious when need be, although he still retains his tauntful nature. Unlike the fused Zamasu, Vegetto was merged from two highly disciplined fighters. As such he rarely leaves any openings for his opponents to attack. In the manga, he stated he had no intention of dragging out the fight against the fused Zamasu and planned to eliminate him before Zamasu's fusion expired. This adds credit to the fact he taunted Boo in order to get absorbed and save his friends and family. Despite being a product of fusion, Vegetto is not without unique traits of his own. One example is how he nicknames himself with his transformations such as Super Vegetto as a Super Saiyan as well as Vegetto Blue as a Super Saiyan Blue. Appearance As the fusion of Son Gokū and Vegeta, Vegetto possesses a fair mixture of traits from both warriors. His hair is inclined more towards Vegeta's style, down to the widow's peak, and two bangs directly over his forehead — a trait from Gokū. Vegetto possesses Gokū's general physical build, a muscular but slender frame, as well as his height. His facial expressions, however, are more in line with Vegeta's stern face, but when he relaxes, his face leans towards Gokū's casual look. His attire is a mixture of Gokū and Vegeta's standards garb. Vegetto wears gi, like Gokū, but the colors are inverted; blue gi with an orange undershirt, and a blue obi. He also wears white gloves and white armor tipped boots, Vegeta's signature footwear. His accessories are the Potara that were used to create him. Equipment * : Mystical earrings belonging to the Kaiōshin, Vegetto wears a complete set. The earrings enable fusion, and were used to create Vegetto. His initially set belonged to the Elder Kaiōshin, and were destroyed by Vegeta and Gokū when Vegetto split apart. The second set he acquired belonged to East Kaiōshin. Abilities As a Saiyan, Vegetto has a natural ki afiinity and with his fusion being the Potara, one of the highest quality of fusion in existence, on top of being formed from two of the most powerful warriors to exist in the 7th Universe, and because they were rivals, his fusion is the strongest fusion known in the universe at the time.Dragon Ball chapter 505 Gokū and Vegeta themselves are geniuses on the battlefield; Gokū specifically being unintelligent in almost all things but battle, and Vegeta having proved time and again to be extremely cunning when he needs to be. This combination gives Vegetto two separate lives of fighting experience to draw from, making him one of the — if not the — most experienced warriors in the mortal realm. He can use this battle experience to analyse opponents and adapt to their style on the fly, changing his to suit the situation. Vegetto also possesses Teleportation, however his usage is far superior to Gokū's as he was able to use it without pointing his middle and index fingers at his forehead and concentrating. In the anime, his mastery over it enabled him to dodge a two-sided attack and make it look like the attack did hit him. Despite being formed by different methods, neither Vegetto nor Gogeta are the others' inferior — both fusions are equally-matched in strength. Power and Physical Prowess Vegetto's power far outstrips that of either Gokū or Vegeta alone, even while in base form. In the anime, Vegetto battled Majin Boo for a short while in base form before transforming, and was sufficiently stronger than the Majin. In the manga, Vegetto immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan and proceeded to overwhelm Majin Boo without losing traction in the battle.Dragon Ball chapters 504-505 As Gokū and Vegeta both mastered godly ki in their base forms, Vegetto is exponentially stronger in his base form than he was when he was first created. Before Gokū and Vegeta underwent training from Whis to master godly ki, Gokū was skeptical even Vegetto could have beaten Beerus. In the manga, while he had a fraction of his power due to his fusees merging in a weakened state, he still had enough power in his base form to fire off a powerful ki blast to destroy the fused Zamasu's right arm.Dragon Ball Super chapter 23 Fighting Style Ki Usage .]] Vegetto, as the fusion of two of the greatest masters of martial arts within the worlds of the living and the dead at the time, naturally possessed their great skills in manipulating their ki to go along with his arsenal. During his short battle with Majin Boo, Vegetto showed great skill in manipulating the shape of his ki to suit his purposes; for example, shaping it like a long blade, which he uses to pierce Majin Boo's body. He's also capable of utilizing a kiai to vaporize objects on contact, and was confident he could perform the same on Majin Boo's body.Dragon Ball chapter 505, pages 10-13 With his ki, Vegeta has also shown himself to be able to split energy among his fingers to fire miniature bullets.Dragon Ball chapter 506 One of Vegetto's most unique uses of ki, however, is the barrier technique that he can create as a covering for his body. The barrier's properties were able to prevent him from being absorbed by Majin Boo, a feat that has never been accomplished by any other being. It also was resistant to the air within Boo's body, and kept the effects of the Potara in-play until Vegetto let the barrier down, exposing him. In the anime, Vegetto has also showcased the ability to use and alter the techniques of Son Gokū and Vegeta. He was able to use the Big Bang Attack, altering the sphere into a beam, making it more in line with the Garlic Cannon, on which it is derived.Dragon Ball Kai episode 146 He also combined two of Gokū and Vegeta's strongest techniques, the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha, creating the Final Kamehameha, a finishing technique of devastating power.Dragon Ball Kai episode 147 Saiyan Forms Super Saiyan As the fused product of two Super Saiyans, Vegetto is more than capable of accessing the form himself. In the manga, when Gokū and Vegeta fused into Vegetto, he transformed into a Super Saiyan immediately, while, in the anime, he postponed the transformation slightly to test out his base state skills. While in this state, Vegetto dubs himself "Super Vegetto", a title he lives up to spectacularly. Transformed into a Super Saiyan, Vegetto's power well outclasses that of a Super Saiyan 3.Daizenshū 7 He completely overwhelms Majin Boo in this state, overpowering the creature entirely. Super Vegetto's aura possesses bolts of bio-electricity commonly associated with Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball chapter 504, page 2 He displays high levels of control of the Super Saiyan transformation. He was quite relaxed and jovial throughout most of his battle with the evil fused Boo because of the overwhelming difference in their powers. These characteristics are similar to a Super Saiyan Fourth Grade, however he was never directly stated to be a user of this form. Super Saiyan Blue Due to being a product of both Son Gokū and Vegeta, Vegetto is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue. Within this state, he calls himself , or , and possesses the immense power of godly ki. He proved powerful enough to take on the merged Zamasu equally within this state, even showing that he possessed the advantage at several points during their battle. In the manga, Vegetto outclassed Zamasu entirely, humiliating the deity during their battle, similarly to how he handled Majin Boo.Dragon Ball Super chapter 23 However, due to his immense power, 'Vegetto Blue' can only remain fused for a significantly shorter amount of time than the standard hour. By Shin's estimation, Vegetto's power in this state surpasses Beerus, the HakaishinDragon Ball Super chapter 23 — lending credence to Whis' statement that if the two ever worked together, they could exceed him.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' '' Part III Majin Boo Arc Vegetto was formed during the battle against Majin Boo, in an act of desperation by Son Gokū and Vegeta using the Potara to fuse into the ultimate fighter.''Dragon Ball chapter 503, pages 11-13 Upon the successful fusion, the new Saiyan names himself "Vegetto", however, upon immediately transforming into a Super Saiyan, rechristens himself "Super Vegetto".Dragon Ball chapter 504, pages 1-2 Boo jokingly states he's afraid, and launches a large Kikōha at Vegetto, who easily bounces the sphere back, causing Boo to dodge. Retaining his arrogant attitude, Majin Boo rushes Vegetto, only to be struck hard by the force of the fused Saiyan's strength.Dragon Ball chapter 504, pages 3-7 Having successfully forced Boo into the ground, Vegetto unleashes his Ki Saber technique, forming ki into the shape of a sword and stabbing Majin Boo, lifting the Majin up from the rubble and taunting him further. His words anger Boo, and Boo releases a torrent of steam to blind Vegetto, attacking him in the middle of the smokescreen. Vegetto, however, comes out on top, telling Boo that unless he follows the movement of ki, unlike Boo, who tries to follow with his eyes. He then disintegrates a tentacle of Boo in hand, claiming to be ready to do this to the rest of him later.Dragon Ball chapter 504, pages 8-13 Majin Boo then utilizes the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, stolen knowledge from absorbing Gotenks, and attacks Vegetto with his son's technique. Vegetto recognizes the technique, and opts for a clever method to dispose of the ghosts; destroying them with Kikōha from the Fingertips. He further taunts Boo, saying that him using a child's technique means the Majin is getting desperate. Majin Boo rushes Vegetto in a rage, and the fused Saiyan parries each and every strike with just his legs. Overwhelmed by Vegetto's power, Majin Boo then asks if Vegetto likes coffee candy, turning the Saiyan into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker.Dragon Ball chapter 505, pages 1-8 Miraculously, Vegetto's retains his ability to speak and move — and most importantly, to fight — while in jawbreaker form, and proceeds to pummel Majin Boo with a flurry of fast-paced attacks, chopping off a tentacle again in the process, until the Majin is forced to return Vegetto to his human form. Vegetto then tells Boo he'll give him ten seconds before he kills him, and counts down, thinking to himself that Boo has only one option left. When Boo moves the tentacle that Vegetto lopped off, Vegetto thinks that its about time Boo thought of this, and the moment Vegetto's count reaches ten, the goo expands to cover him. Vegetto activates a Barrier at the last second, and he is absorbed into Majin Boo.Dragon Ball chapter 505, pages 9-13 Within Majin Boo, Vegetto has remained in one piece, and decides to look for his friends and lower the barrier. When he does, the fusion comes unraveled, and Gokū and Vegeta are split apart once more.Dragon Ball chapter 506, pages 5-6 Part IV "Future" Trunks Arc Vegetto is created by Gokū and Vegeta's Potara Fusion, and blows away part of Zamasu's body. He introduces himself, informing Zamasu that mortals can fuse as well. Vegetto also lets Zamasu know of the one-hour time limit that non-Kaiōshin have imposed on them by the Potara. Zamasu claims that one hour is enough to dispose of trash like Vegetto; the latter disagrees, consuming the final Senzu. He transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, and reintroduces himself to Zamasu: Blue Vegetto. Vegetto states he will eradicate every last trace of Zamasu. Vegetto launches a Kiai Cannon that lifts Zamasu off his feet, and proceeds to physically assault the god. He forces him beneath the surface of the planet, and launches a Kikōha that ruptures the ground. It isn't enough to dispose of Zamasu, who emerges from the ground and grabs Vegetto's legs and attempts to throw him, only for the latter to cut his hands off. Vegetto stabs Zamasu multiple times with the sword, and kicks him away. He prepares his trump card, the Final Kamehameha, to eradicate Zamasu. Zamasu attacks him with Katchin, but Vegetto uses Teleportation to avoid it, and so Zamasu prepares an onslaught of Katchin blocks. The ki output coming from Vegetto causes Shin to realise his power has surpassed Hakaishin Beerus. Before Vegetto can release his attack, however, he defuses. "Future" Trunks Arc (anime) Vegetto was created again, after Son Gokū and Vegeta used East Kaiōshin's Potara earrings to fuse. He introduces himself to the demented apprentice Kaiōshin, and then transforms into Super Saiyan Blue, now dubbing himself "Vegetto Blue". He disrupts a ball of Holy Wrath shot towards him by Zamasu, and declares the battle started. Despite Zamasu's attempt to lecture Vegetto on the nature of gods, the latter slugs the deity, goading Zamasu to try and kill him. The intensity of the battle reaches its peak, with Vegetto adjusting his fighting style to accomodate Zamasu's strength. The resulting battle wreaks a large amount of damage to the already damaged future world, and despite Vegetto appearing to have an edge, Zamasu catches him in a shockwave blow that tosses him to the ground. Zamasu intends to kill Vegetto there with the Violent God-Splitting Cutter, but Vegetto counters with his Ki Saber, making it plain he too can use it. The fused Saiyan points out to Zamasu that he is no longer immortal, now that the mortal "Son Gokū" is permanently a part of his body. Zamasu crushes Vegetto's blade, and states that Gokū being a part of his body — taking upon the sins of the gods into himself — is his very wish. The mad deity begins to cry, much to Vegetto's annoyance, as is body begins to grow in size. The battle continues, with Vegetto overwhelming the gargantuan deity despite his rage induced form. He then unleashes his trump card — the Final Kamehameha. He teleports to Zamasu when he emerges from the attack, and strikes him with a god-aura clad blow. At this instant, Vegetto defuses, having used up his one-hour time-limit early due to excess energy consumption. In Other Media and Note.]] Vegetto, as a very popular character, appears in multiple Dragon Ball video games. Trivia * Vegetto came into existence in Age 774. *In the Japanese and FUNimation dubs of the series, Vegetto speaks in a double timbre of Vegeta and Gokū's voices overlapping each other, the Ocean dub have the character only a single voice. Brian Drummond solely voiced Vegetto, giving the character a voice akin to an even pitch between Gokū and Vegeta. *Despite all pure-blooded Saiyans having black hair — a statement from Vegeta himself — Vegetto's hair is often portrayed as brown or maroon in most forms of the media except the manga, where it is a stark black. The same applies to Vegeta. *Vegetto's anime English localised names display inconsistents regardless of their spelling, as the FUNimation dub primarily uses "Vegito". The VIZ manga settled on "Vegerot", an even merge of his localised names. *Vegetto's battle with the fused Zamasu bears similiarites to Gogeta's battle with the Super One-Star Dragon; the usage of a new transformation drastically shortened the time of the fusion, and they defused before they could land the final blow on their enemy. References & Notes References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Fused Characters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Super Saiyan Blue Category:Potara Fusions